Muggleness
by Jacky A
Summary: Kelly era una muggle. Pero, de repente, sus palabras se hicieron realidad y lo peor que podía ocurrir pasó. Ahora, irá a Hogwarts... pero no será capaz de olvidar todo tan fácilmente. Además, tropezará con un chico que odia a los muggles. Pero... ella es totalmente muggle. Es muggleness. ¿Qué puede pasar en una situación así? ¿Y que es lo que planea él? Ambientado en 6º libro...
1. Capítulo I

**Descargo de Propiedad: Harry Potter, su mundo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de J. K. Rowling. En cambio, Kelly Luts y esta historia son mías.**

**Quiere agradecer a todos lo que leáis esto, que lo hagáis. Escribir es muy importante para mí, así que esto es mucho.**

**Este es un capítulo introductorio. Espero poder hacer los siguientes más largos. Aún así, ya tiene sus 1.900 palabras bien conseguidas.**

**Por último: ¡espero que os guste! De vosotros depende la historia. Me podéis decir si creéis que lo estoy haciendo bien o no, ya que me leí los libros hace mucho tiempo, y ya no me acuerdo de casi nada.**

**MUGLENESS **

**Capítulo 1.**_** Cuando todo se deshace en llamas**_

_* * * * * {KELLY L.} * * * * * _

Levanto lentamente la cabeza. Delante de mí hay un chico de cabello rubio pálido y ojos grises. Lleva una ropa bastante formal, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones, una corbata y un jersey oscuro tirando a verde, con el símbolo de una serpiente oscura y plateadaza y unas letras que no llego a ver. Su expresión es seria y fría, incluso un poco asqueada y hostil. En sincronía, su rostro, pálido, delgado, quizá podríamos llamarlo hermoso; está tenso, como marcan las ojeras y las bolsas que tiene debajo de los ojos y el tono enfermizo de su piel.

Rápidamente, recojo las bolsas y los libros que había tirado por el suelo con mi torpeza.

— ¡Lo siento! —me disculpo con vehemencia— Soy nueva y… y… no miraba por dónde pasaba y…

Pero el chico ni me deja explicarme, me arranca las cosas de las manos se marcha sin ni siquiera dirigirme la palabra. Suspiro con fuerza y me dejo caer en el suelo. Aunque es frío y duro, me siento cómoda. Gracias al anciano, que se había presentado como Albus Dumbledore, he llegado mucho antes de tiempo aquí, a lo que ha llamado Hogwarts.

Es un lugar grande, quizá un poco demasiado, que me recuerda a las películas de fantasía y a los castillos encantados. Sus paredes son frías, húmedas, pero agradables. La luz entra por los grandes ventanales que atraviesan la piedra. El suelo es áspero, de un color parecido a la arena, de lo que creo que es piedra.

Ahora mismo, estoy en la primera planta, sentada en una esquinita. Estudiantes y más estudiantes, embutidos en largas túnicas negras, pasan enfrente de mí, aunque ninguno repara en mi presencia. Quizá es porque llevo la misma túnica y el mismo uniforme que caracteriza a Hogwarts. Lo importante es que yo no me siento tan igual. Ya no me siento yo, ya no me siento Kelly, la hija de dos profesores de universidad. Ya no puedo ser Kelly, la torpe. Ni Kelly, la que siempre está en las nubes o la que pasa el tiempo escuchando música. Kelly, la que se pintó el cabello de azul. Kelly, la de grandes ojos marrones.

Ahora soy Kelly, la bruja. Kelly, la alumna de Hogwarts. Kelly, la que entró a mediados de su quinto año. Kelly, la extraña. Kelly, la que esconde sus manos detrás de la espalda por miedo a que la delaten. Kelly, la que no se atreve a mirarse en el espejo. Kelly, la que ya no puede dormir a las noches por culpa de sus horribles pesadillas. Por culpa de sus horrible recuerdos.

Sobretodo soy Kelly, la que mató a su propia madre.

Mi pasado se ha vuelta una mancha que llevo grabado al corazón, imposible de borrar. Unas cadenas que me atan las manos, que me condicionan, que me marcan como marca un herrero el hierro con doliente fuego. ¿Cuánto tardarán en descubrirlo? ¿Cuánto tardaré en volver a hacerlo?

Ahora mismo, me asusto de yo misma.

Recuerdo la mirada de mi padre, su dura expresión de traición, de hostilidad, tan parecida a la del chico rubio con el que acabo de tropezar… Recuerdo sus palabras crueles. Recuerdo cómo se sintió después de lo de mamá. Después… que le dijese que, por mí, «podía arder entre mil fuegos».

Y luego, mil fuegos de distintos tamaños y de variadas temperaturas aparecen, haciendo que mis palabras cobrasen vida, rodeándola. Las llamas la abrazan, como un amante perdido, y abrasan su efímero cuerpo mientras ella grita dolor, sangre… y mi nombre.

Y, luego, me tapo los oídos y cierro los ojos. Me fundo con la oscuridad que no me deja ver lo que he desencadenado. Me ahogo en mis esperanzas vanas y dejo que me lleven a otra realidad, a una salida, una escapatoria que no existe. Grito y digo, digo… Exclamo un «no» fuerte y atronador, que las paredes repiten un montón de veces entre murmullos.

Cuando los vuelvo a abrir, mi madre no está. Solo quedan cenizas, que mi padre recoge con sus sudadas manos mientras ríos caen de su pupila y se funden, por última vez, con ella, la mujer que tantos años amó. Luego me mira, y en sus ojos hay odio comprimido. Sus nudillos están blancos de furia y su cara ha ganado color de ira. Se acerca a mí, lo que antes fue la mejor figura paterna que pude imaginar, en quién podía siempre confiar, alguien que me querría condicionalmente, mi amigo de juegos, mi padre… Yo cierro los ojos, escondiendo el temor y culpabilidad. Lo siguiente que noto es el escozor en la mejilla derecha y el tacto frío y ponzoñoso de la pared que está a unos metros de mí. Me toco con cuidado la piel hinchada y dolorida.

Con la otra, consigo un impulso para salir de casa. Me duele la pierna derecha y el tobillo. Noto un sabor metálico en la boca y aún me duele la mejilla. Pero eso ahora no me importa.

Mi padre está agachado, llorando junto a las cenizas que intenta juntar en un pequeño puñado, como si le fuese la vida en ello. No lo nota. Ahora, me vuelvo un mal menor. Aprovecho esa oportunidad para huir, algo que cada vez me da mejor. Huir, acobardarme y no dar la cara.

Cuando paseo por el oscuro Londres de noche, veo que me sigue un señor de largas barbas blancas, piel flácida y edad avanzada. Sin pensármelo dos veces, acelero el ritmo, recordando todas las noticias de acechadores y violadores que hay sueltos de noche, en busca de una víctima que vivirá en sus últimos momentos un infierno. Mi corazón se vuelve cada vez más frenético y pienso que en cualquier momento voy a perder el conocimiento de tantas emociones demasiado fuertes…

El recuerdo de mis palabras vuelva a mi cabeza y veo crecer y subir, como si fuese una danza tribal, las flamas por el débil cuerpo de mi madre. Veo sus ojos, horrorizados. Veo mis ojos reflejados en los suyos, frenéticos. Sus manos me agarran de los brazos mientras gritan dolor. Lágrimas de fuego corretean por sus mejillas y su piel se deshace en carbón…

Tiemblo ligeramente y vuelvo a dónde estoy, sentada en el suelo de Hogwarts, mi nuevo colegio. Me levanto, me vuelvo a sentar. Cruzo los brazos encima de las piernas y veo aparecer y desaparecer a los estudiantes, caras totalmente desconocidas. Entre ellos, pasa una o dos veces el chico rubio al que le tiré los libro cuando llegué aquí, el de expresión hostil, parecida a la de mi padre cuando _maté_ a mi madre. Cambio la posición de la lengua dentro de la boca, intentando tragarme de una vez y digerir todos los recuerdos y sensaciones desagradables. Pero, como cuando tomas algo estropeado, las sensaciones no se van fácilmente y un malestar se adueña de tu cuerpo.

Para cambiar de aires, decido que ya es hora de hacer algo. Cojo mi bolsa, la cuelgo a mi espalda y ando apresuradamente por los pasillos intentando desceñir las barbas blancas del hombre que me ha traído hasta aquí.

Albus Dumbledore no aparece en ninguna parte. No me queda más remedio que preguntar, y me acerco a la persona que me trasmite menos fanatismo. Es un grupo de tres, un chico con gafas negras y cabello muy oscuro, negro, es el que está más cerca de mí. Tiene una extraña cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente, ligeramente tapada por el flequillo. A su lado y enfrente de mí una chica de cabello marrón y actitud de entendida es la primera que me ve llegar. Sus ojos son verdes y para de hablar cuando nota mi presencia. El último, un chico de cabello anormalmente rojo, pecas, se despista y continúa hablando con la chica como si nada. Apenas soy capaz de diferenciar sus palabras, trozos de una historia hábilmente contada. Me da la impresión que es el clásico chico hiperactivo.

— Ehmm… —murmuro— ¿Sabríais dónde podría… encontrar… a Albus Dumbledore?

— ¿El director? —me pregunta la chica.

— ¿Eres nueva? —dice el chico pelirrojo, fijándose en mí— Nunca he visto una alumna nueva a mediados de años, pero nunca te he visto antes.

La chica le da un cachete.

— ¡Cállate, Ron!

— Eh, sí… y soy nueva… y es por eso que quiero ver al director.

La chica y el chico de cabello negro me dicen dónde puedo encontrar al ahora descubierto como director de Hogwarts. Ron, el pelirrojo, añade algunos detalles inútiles aunque memorables, como unos pocos datos sobre tal retrato o sobre tal profesor al que no me debo acercar.

Subo con precaución las enormes escaleras de mármol, agarrándome a la barandilla. Mientras avanzo hasta la torre que me han indicado, intento no mirar abajo. En los momentos en que desobedezco mi propia inteligencia, que astutamente me avisa de algo que me puede causar verdadero vértigo, puedo observar, con un nudo en el estómago, la distancia a la que estoy del suelo, los pequeños estudiantes que hay en las plantas y las mismas escaleras que subo, los retratos que me rodean, peculiarmente vivos… Continúo subiendo, hasta llegar al último piso. Los he ido contando y, si no me equivoco, este es el séptimo.

Me paro cuando un retrato pronuncia mi nombre. Es una voz grave, de hombre. Es tosca y sin gracia, como de pesadilla.

— Kelly.

Me giro lentamente hacia el rostro enmarcado en un marco de madera oscuro con numerosos detalles tallados en oro, plata y bronce, perfectamente diseñado y perfectamente pintando, limando todos los detalles.

— ¿Sí…? —pregunto, sin saber qué hacer. Me quedo ahí parada, obstaculizando el paso a los estudiantes que suben y bajan, dándome pequeños golpecitos que me hacen resbalarme para los lados. Pero, pese a todo, mantengo la mirada hostilmente fascinada con el que me llama.

— Albus Dumbledore quiere verte —me da ganas de decirle que yo también quiero verlo, pero tengo tanto miedo a hacerlo… que me callo—. Sigue las escaleras que te indica la gárgola. El director de la Academia Hogwarts te espera en su despacho. No te distraigas y no le hagas esperar.

Efectivamente, una gárgola cercana se desplaza y me deja ver unas escaleras oscuras y silenciosas. Con inquietud miedo mezclado en mi sangre, avanzo un tímido paso hacia delante. Sin mucho esfuerzo, llego a la oficina del director, dónde el hombre de las barbas me espera con una sonrisa.

— Bienvenida, Kelly —me dice—. Tenemos muchas cosas de las de hablar.

Cerca de él, veo un sombrero viejo y negro. Es picudo y está arrugado. A pesar de eso, me da la impresión de que es especial, igualmente que para una niña su peluche más viejo y deformado será del que menos se querrá deshacer, al que más estará encaprichado. Es lo único que destaca. O lo que más destaca en un ambiente rodeado de libros, millones de libros de todos los tamaños y de todas las edades, y retratos que se mueven inquietos en sus marcos. La habitación está rodeada de un velo amarillo, quizá formado por el reflejo de las velas en las estanterías y en la madera tallada que abunda en la sala.

No sé lo que me va a pasar ahora, solo sé que no tengo forma de volver atrás. No puedo hacer otra cosa que confiar en el hombre que me sonríe despreocupadamente, sacar pecho y dar un paso adelante.


	2. Chapter II

**RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS**

**Millie7310:**** ¡Gracias por leerlo! Lo siento por tardar tanto, es que no pude jeje, pero ahora me pomdré al día.**

* * *

**MUGGLENESS**

_**Capítulo 2. Diferencias que crean márgenes**_

_* * * * * {DRACO M.} * * * * * _

Mascullo en voz baja unas palabras incompresibles. El tonto de Ron Weasley acaba de tomar la bebida envenenada que tenía reservada para Dumbledore, así que vuelvo a estar como al principio. Cada vez me queda menos tiempo, y aún no he conseguido conectar el armario de Borgin y Bukes y el de Hogwarts… El señor Tenebroso me está poniendo a prueba, mi madre me está poniendo a prueba, esperan que siga el ejemplo de mi padre y fracase…

Toda esta situación me sobrepasa, decido.

Supiro silenciosamente y vagabundeo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin hacer nada en especial. He dejado atrás a Crabbe y a Goley, incluso a Pansy Parkinson. Disfruto de la soledad que me rodea, siendo solo uno entre la multitud. Siendo libre por unos pocos minutos, sin ningún objetivo ni nadie que me juzgue. En definitiva, paso unos minutos paseando por Hogwarts sin ser Draco Malfoy.

Pero una chica de ridículo cabello azul despeinado irrumpe mi tranquilidad.

La muy torpe, camina sin mirar por donde pasa. Sin gracia, choca conmigo y tira las cosas que llevo en las manos. Hago una mueca y me veo tentado a decirle algo, pero tiene suerte y estoy demasiado exhausto y acomplejado como para nombrar uno a uno sus muy visibles defectos. Eso sí, me fijo que nunca antes la había visto, y que no lleva el escudo de ninguna casa.

¿Desde cuándo Hogwarts acoge a estudiantes tan mayores y a mediados de curso?

Me pongo nervioso, vuelvo a pensar en lo que tengo que hacer y si esto dificultará la realización. Me calmo y me digo que algo tan… grotesco no puede servir ni para eso.

— ¡Lo siento! —grita, hiriendo mis oídos con su voz tosca, profunda… tan poco femenina y tan poco usada— Soy nueva y… y… no miraba por donde pasaba —balbucea, y sin saberlo confirma mis dudas. Al tiempo, toca con sus manos lo que me ha tirado al suelo.

Con fuerza, se las arranco de un tirón y me voy camino a las habitaciones Slytherin.

— Apuesto a que es una sangre sucia —me digo para mí mismo—. Acaba de descubrir que puede hacer unos trucos, y ya está totalmente perdida. Si supiese lo que es estar de verdad en una situación difícil…

Cuando llego a la sala común, distingo a Crabbe, sentado en el sillón que suelo ocupar. Cuando me ve entrar, se levanta de un salto y torpemente se aleja de él. Se apoya en la pared, ocultando sus ojos de los míos.

— Draco, has vuelto. Te dábamos por perdido —me comenta Pansy. Me hago el sordo y me siento en el ahora libre sillón de cuero verde brillante y oscuro. El color de Slytherin— ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu misión? — sigue farfullando Pansy, entonando con energía la palabra misión.

— Hay una nueva alumna —digo, sin saber si lo digo para mí o para todo el salón. Braise Zabini se acerca a nosotros con holgazanería y con éxcesis de autoestima.

— ¿A mediado de curso? ¿Qué le pasa últimamente a Dumbledore?

Los que les rodean se echa a reír. Albus Dumbledore no es una persona muy respetada en la casa Slytherin, al contrario de lo que quiera Snape.

— Eso es. Y, encima, una muggle.

— ¿Una sangre sucia? Esto está cada vez más asqueroso —dice Pansy— . No sé que piensan los profesores, pero me da vergüenza estar en la misma sala que cualquiera de ellos. Si por mi fuera…

— No te preocupes Pansy— le susurro— que esto pronto cambiará.

Pansy me mira abriendo los ojos y yo le sonrío. Una sonrisa llena de secretos que sabe que nunca compartiré con ella. La chica de rasgos azabaches mira para otro lado, intentando disimular su frustración y, a la vez, un ligero rubor que tiñen sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Y cómo te va con tu «misión»? —me pregunta Zabini, con ganas de hacer el ridículo— ¿Cuándo nos dirás de qué se trata?

Sonrío.

Sin ganas de aguantar más a tanta gente, tantos comentarios y tan poco apego, me voy de nuevo a Hogwarts, al campo de Hogwarts. Noto que ya ha atardecido. Digo unas palabras en voz baja y una luz de color verde brillante salta de la punta de mi varita. Invoco a mi escoba y me subo a ella. Despego y cierro los ojos mientras el aire de medianoche, tan frío, tan slytherin…

No tardo en llegar al campo de quidditch. En cuanto lo hago, aterrizo sin ímpetu y me bajo del objeto mágico. Me subo al muro y miro la corta y cuidada hierba que se extiende a mis pies. Sonrío, recuerdo… Recuerdo mi primer partido, recuerdo los enfrentamientos con Potter.

— Muy pronto, todo esto no existirá. Si el Señor Tenebroso gana… ¿qué será del Quidditch? —me pregunto.

Vuelvo a montarme en la escoba y me voy de allí. Vuelvo al castillo, y me quedo en una torre, perdido, mirando al horizonte. Ya no puedo ver casi nada sin luz artificial y, por eso, cuando noto que alguien me toca la espalda, ya la tengo a mano para soltar un _Livercorpus. _Enseguida es contrarrestado por el visitante.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Draco? — me pregunta Snape.

— Nada — le contesto—. Solo paso el tiempo.

— Sabes que está prohibido salir de noche sin permiso.

Yo asiento, y el profesor sabe que no le estoy haciendo caso. Se acerca a mí y mira también al horizonte. Se apoya en la piedra fría y se oculta en su túnica.

— Sé que todo esto… es un peso demasiado alto para ti. Pero no dejes que ser un mortífago te afecte, Draco. Te lo digo yo, que ya pasé por eso.

No entiendo sus palabras, por lo que no soy capaz de contestarle con suficiente rapidez, antes que esa cara —totalmente extraña e inédita en el jefe de la casa Slytherin— desaparezca. Severus Snape alza la voz, mientras da unos pasos hacia el castillo.

— Es mejor que vuelvas a dentro, hoy no quiero castigarte. Además —añade—, aquí fuera hace frío.

No me queda otra opción que obedecerlo y vuelvo adentro. Mientras camino por los espaciosos y oscuros pasillos, escucho voces que me son muy conocidas. No tardo en reconocerlas: una es Dumbledore. La otra, una voz femenina y grave, en cambio, no la reconozco, aunque me parece haberla oído hace poco. Me acerco más a ellas, por si escucho algo interesante que me sirva para mi misión.

La voces hablan bajo. La voz femenina casi no habla, sólo escucha lo que le dice Dumbledore. Noto que hay un ambiente inquieto, nervioso. Me pregunto si está hablando con un alumno. Si es así, me pregunto de qué casa es.

— Más tarde tenemos que resolver lo que harás al acabar este curso. Ahora no tienes familia —es lo primero que puedo escuchar. El canoso anciano continúa hablando. Deduzco que se está frotando sus largas barbas—, tu madre… Tendremos que hacer algo con tu padre. Explicárselo, hacer que llegue a la conclusión de que todo ha sido un error… No, no me mires así. Sé que entrará en razón, Kelly.

— No, no después de lo que he hecho —susurra la chica. Escucho unos pequeños tacs, como si estuviese marcando un ritmo. Deduzco que Kelly, la chica, ha tenido algún enfrentamiento con su padre, o con su madre. ¿Qué será? ¿Por qué no creerá que la dejarán volver? Me pregunto cuál será la pureza de su sangre, si se trata de padres muggles, de magos, o de uno de cada tipo.

— Eso ya lo pensaremos luego —remata Dumbldore—. Para que te pongas al día con tu curso, tendrás clases extra. Ya he mandado a Hagrid, el que vive en la cabaña que pudiste ver cuando llegaste aquí, a por el resto del material… Pero antes, tendremos que ver a que casa perteneces.

Como un jarrón de agua fría, reconozco al segundo miembro. Es la chica con la que me tropecé antes. La que ha entrado a mediados de curso. Para empeorar la situación, en ese preciso instante, deciden que se ha acabado la conversación.

— ¿Draco? — exclama Albus, al verme ahí, parado al lado de su despacho, apuntando todo a que los estaba espiando.

La chica muggle lo mira con inseguridad. Mueve sus pies hacia atrás, embutidos en unas zapatillas muggle rojas. Por un segundo, sus ojos marrones inestables y mis ojos grises cansados se cruzan.

Fue como explotar en mil pedazos.


	3. Chapter III

**RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS**

**Sin comentarios :(**

* * *

**MUGGLENESS**

**_Capítulo 3. Seguir hacia delante no hace que te olvides de lo de atrás_**

_* * * * * {KELLY L.} * * * * * _

— Pero antes, tendremos que ver a qué casa perteneces —decide el anciano, Dumbledore. Me entrelazo con fuerza las manos, la compresión con las que las aprieto es paralelo con mi inquietud por todas sus palabras. Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir, aunque sé que no servirá de nada. Que continúa igual que antes del parpadeo.

¿Me tengo qué unir a una casa? Miro al sombrero que posa sobre la mesa. ¿Y si dice que no pertenezco a ninguna? ¿Qué todo esto es una equivocación? ¿Qué estoy fuera de lugar? ¿Que yo _no puedo_ ser una alumna de Hogwarts?

Me lo puedo imaginar ya. Estaría Dumbledore, algunos profesores y algunos alumnos muy avanzados, como del último o del penúltimo año—todos me mirarían con repulsión, previendo lo que ocurriría—. Quizás estaría entre ellos el chico rubio de antes, o los tres chicos a los que le pregunté por el director. Todas las miradas serían hostiles, como sus ojos grises. Todos pensarían que no encajo, y que es imposible que entre una alumna a mediados de año.

Dumbledore los haría callar, exasperado, pero temiendo en el fondo que tienen razón. El anciano me colocaría el sombrero en la cabeza, mientras yo apretaría los puños hasta que los nudillos se me volviesen blancos. Entonces, el sombrero hablaría.

— No. Esta chica —quizá diría muggle, que es lo que murmura todo el mundo cuando me ve— no pertenece a ninguna casa. No puede hacerlo. No es de Hogwarts. No es de ninguna parte, es solo una alevosa, una ingrata. (**_NOTA_**_: Alevosía:_ _Cautela para asegurar la comisión de un delito contra las personas, sin riesgo para el delincuente. Es circunstancia agravante de la responsabilidad criminal_.)

Y entonces, todo el mundo me miraría, mientras yo miraría abajo, humillada, con mi flequillo azul tapándome los ojos que amenazarían con llorar. No sé lo que pasaría luego, no sé que sería de mí. Me sentiría igual que antes, igual, como una verdadera miserable.

Dumbledore ha abierto la puerta, invitándome a salir por ella. Me fijo en su mano, en ella lleva un anillo que parece herirle o algo así. Me muerdo el labio. Pero entonces dice «_¿Draco?_» Sí, delante de mí vuelve a estar el chico rubio de ojos grises, sólo que ahora su mirada está cansada, cómo alguien que tantea a oscuras por un laberinto sin nunca llegar a salir, ya que no tiene el ovillo de Ariadna. Mis ojos, que siguen dirigiendo todo lo que está ocurriendo, se cruzan con los suyos.

Y vuelven a mí todos los recuerdos. Y todo. Pero, a lo lejos, puedo ver un destello de luz, una luz grisácea pero que amenaza con apagarse. Y entonces me pregunto si yo puedo ser Ariadna.

Draco se gira, rompiendo el contacto. No sé que ha sentido él, tampoco sé que he sentido yo. Solo sé que nunca lo había hecho. Nunca. Ni con Jeremy.

— Estaba… buscando a Snape —aclara, una excusa que sé que oculta muchos misterios y muchas incertidumbres. Me pregunto si es verdad, si no, y el porqué en ambas situaciones. Creo que Dumbledore piensa lo mismo, pero no lo retiene y lo deja marchar.

— Lo siento, Kelly —me dice Dumbledore cuando el chico ya se ha ido—. No esperaba que nadie nos estuviese oyendo.

— No importa —digo, sin casi levantar la voz—. Tampoco pudo oír algo… importante.

El anciano de largas barbas me aconseja que vuelva a mí habitación. Suspiro y me dirijo a ella. Está entre las de las profesoras, ya que por ahora no pertenezco a ningún sitio. Por el camino, me fijo en los más pequeños detalles, como las formas de las piedras o las manchas de moho. Me fijo en el ruido que provoca el silencio o en el brillo lejano de la oscura noche. A lo lejos, distingo llamas, y recuerdo de nuevo porqué he llegado aquí.

Mientras le doy vueltas a todo, llego, me acuesto y me duermo. Mi pasado vuelve a mí en mis pesadillas, como si se tratase de las hojas que el viento siempre devuelve a su lugar de origen.

Y pasan los días, desconsolados, y llega el momento de que vea si tengo razón sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador. Solo hay cinco personas, además del sombrero y además de yo. Uno de ellos es Dumbledore, otros tres —lo sé por las edades— son profesores y el quinto es el chico del primer día, el de cabello negro y gafas, con esa extraña marca en la frente, que parece un rayo. Dumbledore me dice que los profesores son los jefes de las casas, pero que falta uno, la de Griffindor, a la que llama como Madame Minerva McGonagall.

Los asistentes se presentan, uno a uno, excepto Dumbledore, quien es el que participa de intermediario. El primero, un hombre de cabello negro, expresión seria y el aspecto de quien no ha dormido en varias noches, es introducido como Severus Snape, jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Es el único que me mira hostil, la misma mirada que Draco. Me acuerdo que había dicho que lo estaba buscando.

A su lado, había una mujer de cabello canoso, corto y ondulado, ropa sucia de tierra y una sonrisa bastante agradable, a la que Dumbledore llama Pomona Sprout, jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff. El tercero, un hombre muy bajo y con unas gafas redondas, acento extraño, era Filius Fitwick, jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw.

Por último, Dumbledore dijo que el chico era Harry Potter, y que estaba aquí como representante de la última casa.

Harry me da un apretón de manos. Su mano está caliente, a diferencia de la mía.

— Soy Harry.

— Kelly Luts —contesto yo.

Me siento en el sillón, como me indica el anciano director del colegio de Magia, y me coloca el sombrero sobre mi cabeza. En ese preciso instante, oigo una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Me asusto y por poco grito, pero en el último instante me contengo.

«¿Sí?» le pregunto.

«Kelly… Dime… ¿A qué casa quieres unirte? ¿Qué es o que tanto te preocupa?»

Agarro con fuerza la tela del sillón, mientras intento no pensar en que tengo un extraño en mi mente. Me armo de valor y le contesto que no sé. Ni a que casa ni que es lo que me atormenta.

«Kelly… eres inteligente, y eres de corazón noble… Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Pero… veo que estás muy ligada al… ¿Una Griffindor? Sí, o quizá Slytherin fuese la mejor casa para ti: te ayudaría a conseguir eso. Pero eres inteligente, tienes el alma de Ravenclaw…»

Los cinco personajes que me rodean se mantienen en un ceremonioso silencioso. Dumbledore está callado y espera paciente, como si lo previese, al contrario que el hombre alto de cabello negro. Él parece inquieto, queriendo escabullirse de una vez de esta estúpida situación. Supongo que nosotros no nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

El sombrero sigue debatiendo por un largo rato, sin decidirse del todo. Empieza una frase y, sin acabarla, pasa a otra. Expone sus ideas, mientras yo espero atenta a descubrir dónde acabaré. Habla de leones, de corazones nobles, de ingenio, de fuego, de poco apego a las reglas…A pesar de todo, al final escoge a la casa del águila.

— Ravenclaw —dice, esta vez en voz alta. Su voz es fuerte y clara.

El jefe de la casa da un paso adelante, al igual que Dumbledore.

— Entonces ya está todo decidido —remata el anciano.

Unos minutos después, estoy en la torre de Ravenclaw, _mi_ casa. Qué raro suena eso. El director me ha dicho que ya se ha trasladado mi equipaje, y me tumbo en mi nueva cama. En estos momentos, no quiero hacer nada. Me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de que cada vez me alejo más de mi vida anterior vida y sin posibilidad de regreso. Mi anterior vida… Mi vida muggle.

Muggle. Qué palabra más extraña. Pero con eso se refieren a todo lo que esté relacionado con la gente normal, la que no va con varitas, ni capas, ni sombreros… La gente… la gente como la que conocía, como con la que me relacionaba.

Pero… en el fondo, no es más que un cambio, me digo. Quizá debiera olvidar todo… y empezar de nuevo. Convertirme en una bruja, fundirme con esta nueva realidad y aceptar lo que ahora soy. Pasar página y cerrar el ciclo. Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Pero, entonces, me acuerdo de Jeremy. Jeremy, Jeremy… Jeremy…

Cierro los ojos y pienso en lo felices que éramos juntos, como las dos parte de un todo. Fue suya la idea de que me pintase el cabello de azul. Viví en una burbuja en la que sólo existíamos nosotros, en el que el mundo no era tan malo como verdaderamente era. Creí en otro tipo de magia. Creí en la del amor.

Hasta el día antes que pasó todo.

Me acuerdo de su cabello marrón alborotado y rebelde, al igual que no olvido sus ojos azules, penetrantes y seguros. El decía… El decía tantas cosas… Nuestro primer beso, sus caricias. Su palabras…

Y al final ninguna fue cierta.

Me levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana. Me balanceo un poco, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

— Qué alto —digo, en voz alta—. Me pregunto que pasaría si me cayese de aquí…

Debajo, veo a una chica rubia que debe tener mi misma edad. Está mirando hacia arriba y me saluda. Me pregunto quién es, sin saber que pronto tendré la oportunidad de saberlo. Vuelvo a la cama y, al fin, me duermo.


End file.
